


The World Goes On

by angelic_shapeshifter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love, as far as i know he doesn't have a canon mother??, ok anyway uhh, one of them is shinos mom, really awkward small talk, semi requited actually it's kind of more like star-crossed, what happens in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_shapeshifter/pseuds/angelic_shapeshifter
Summary: Nibbana returns to Konoha after a long mission and visits an old teammate.





	The World Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Nibbana has really weird pronouns, they're ve/ves/vem/vemself. i made them up :o
> 
> This is stupid and has been in my drafts for more than a month so pls take it

“Shibi! Nice, uh, sphere!”

Shibi turned around. On his back was a round grey something, topped with a porous cap. It matched his regular grey coat and khaki pants. “Hello Nibbana. It’s a gourd.”

“Yes! I like it. Very fashionable.”

“You’re fashionable as well, you look very nice in blue.” Shibi moved closer, removing the gourd from his back and holding it out in front of him. “Take the cap off.”

Nibbana looked up cautiously, but then looked down again, using ves one natural hand to twist the cap open. Instantly thousands of insects flew up and out, filling the air around them. Nibbana giggled and waved ves hand, shaking the air so ve could have something like a clear line of sight to ves friend. “So many! Are you going to name them all?”

Shibi looked as amused as he ever did. “Maybe if you help me.”

Nibbana chuckled. “Sure, love. But, if I may ask, why are you not keeping them in your skin anymore?”

“I still have them in my skin, but understand the Aburame clan leader needs more bugs than just that.”

Nibbana’s mouth fell open. “You made clan leader!” and all the bugs made way for vem as ve barreled forward to hug Shibi.

He hugged back, hands moving over the new blue fabric, fingers tracing patterns and pulling at shiny metal buttons, face nuzzling into ves neck. Nibbana nuzzled back, and felt something scratchy against ves cheek.  
Nibbana pulled back just enough so they were face to face. “You’re growing a beard!”

Shibi smiled. “Yes, I am.”

His arms stayed around Nibbana’s waist. Nibbana slowly reached ves hand up, brushing the stubble on Shibi’s cheek, and tilted his thick sunglasses up so they could make eye contact. An Aburame’s smile, one that reaches their segmented silver eyes, directed at you is worth ten million ryo, Nibbana thought. Worth diamonds, worth villages, worth a thousand men.

Then Shibi’s smile faltered, and he grabbed the wrist of the hand keeping his glasses up. “I need to show you something.”

They left the garden, all the bugs still buzzing around, and Shibi led Nibbana through the compound. They reached a room with no windows (within several layers of walls, for security) where a woman sat reading in a rocking chair. Her stomach was swollen in a way that indicated at least six months of pregnancy. Longer than Nibbana had been out of the village.

“My darling,” Shibi said, like it was a formality instead of a term of endearment, and extended his arm to the woman. She stood up and walked to him, slotting herself under his arm and snuggling into his shoulder. Her glasses nearly covered her eyebrows and went even further down but they were thin enough that Nibbana could see silver irises sparkle beneath them. “Nibbana, this is my wife Mokuko. She is carrying our child.”

Each word was trying to stab Nibbana through the stomach in the slowest, least lethal way possible but it still hurt like a knife through the gut. Shibi knew it, he looked concerned, contrasting Mokuko’s friendly wave. But Nibbana smiled anyway because that’s what ves friend needed. “That’s lovely! Oh my stars, there’s going to be another little Shibi! I’ll have to get you guys something, and oh, if you need babysitting you know where to find me on my off days!” Ve ran a hand quickly over ves stomach. It hurt but not in a way that mattered. 

Shibi’s eyebrows raised, but Mokuko looked pleased. “Will you stay for dinner?” she signed.

“No, I’m sorry, I have errands to run,” ve signed back, suddenly aware ve hadn’t practiced in a long time. She seemed to understand though. Ve turned to Shibi. “I’ll be running along then?” Ve stepped forward carefully, then quickly to embrace ves former teammate. He hugged back tightly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shibi,” ve said, pulling away to look into his eyes. “You’re going to be a father. I could not be happier for you, and I’m serious about the things I said.” Ve broke into a little laugh. Ve wanted to go on, tell him that ve had gotten over him even if it was a lie, remind him that they were never going to happen even if Shibi liked vem back but one doesn’t say these things in front of someone’s wife even if she may or may not be able to hear. Ve bent down to embrace her and kiss the side of her head, telling her she’s going to be a great mother. Shibi looked the Aburame equivalent of choked up, but Nibbana didn’t worry about him. He has a wife now to take care of him, so ve didn’t look back.

Ve ran to ves house and the woods beyond and laughed until ve cried until ve laughed again. Ve did sprints and threw knives and summoned ves lizards to train with until the sun went down. “What are we going to get the Aburames for a baby shower gift, huh?” ve shouted between tossing kunais and dodging Kyamera’s strikes. It was good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Nibbana can't have kids so ve wouldn't have been able to be Shibi's spouse even tho they both would have been very up for it, they probably would have been able to work something out but they never talked about it (meanwhile Tsume, their third teammate who knows they like each other, seethes in the background) ((also yes i know Tsume and Shibi are not the same age and probably were not on the same team but it's my world and you're all living in it >:)))  
> Also since I didn't mention it Kyamera is a chameleon, my child has 3 lizard summons, one ve received to train with and the other two, including Kyamera, were adopted from dead family members. I'll ideally talk more abt this stuff in future fics.


End file.
